


Coming home from college

by Soggy_Cookie888



Category: Original Work, inspired - Fandom
Genre: Aggressive, Brothers, Bully, Bully getting fucked, College Boy, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dweeb - Freeform, Dweeby boy, Everyone having good time i swear, Fluff, Gay, Grammar mistakes probably, Horny virgins, I thought this was hot, Kinda douche jockish boy, M/M, No Beta, Ones 16 the other 19, Or least I tried, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Underage - Freeform, What excatly is a dweeb?, kinda forced, kinda incest, watching someone masterbate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggy_Cookie888/pseuds/Soggy_Cookie888
Summary: Theodore never thought he'd ever get the chance to fuck his step brother. Or least not without ruining their already shit relationship. Maybe more like one sided shit relationship. But it does happen. London bet over ready to take Theodore's hard dick.





	Coming home from college

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie. Ok I never thought I write this, but I did. Still not sure if I'm any good at writing porn, but it make out better than I thought it would. But I got inspired by a short story on Tumblr with brothers like this but it a little more violent. Which I was like hmmm nah me likely gental abuse. I really wanted this to be a kinda nice relationship tho. But for real like only half of this is edited and Im shit at grammar.

London was recently visiting for break. It had been months since he last saw his family. Besides phone calls and texts he didn't have much interaction with them. Even though he wouldn't say his family was very close after his mothers remarrying. Still he could say he loved each member of his family. He quickly bonded well with his older step sister, but struggled with his little step brother Theo. He blamed that attending the same high school was the reason for the tension between the two. Theo was a freshmen while London was on his last year of high school. Still influenced by his immature friends London was not very vocal about having dweeb for a brother. Thinking back on it London remembers harassing his brother with friends because of his different interests in things. Theo was a dweeb no denying that. He spent most of his time alone reading and when he did go out of his way to talk to people. It was usually online while playing a video game. What really drove London friends hysterical was that Theo even played Dungeons and Dragons. Even at home when they were alone London would Use a mocking tone when he found Theo doing something under his definition of "lame". Truthfully though London never really understood the extent of damage he did to Theo until now.

* * *

London walked in to the house. Softly closing the door behind him and slipping off his shoes. "Hey guys, I'm home! Mom! Dad!" He walked into the kitchen when he got no reply. The kitchen was empty everything put away besides a note on table. London looked over the note. Telling him that his mom and dad were out and that Theo was the only one home. And they'd be back soon. He placed the note down heading for the stairs. "Theodore!" Theo didn't answer him and London was getting a little ticked off his little brother hadn't even come out of his room to say hi. Running up the stairs London barged into Theo room finding him zoned into one of his games. "Hey Theo did you not hear me calling you?" London reached over to pull the earphones Theo was using off to get his attention. "Theo?" Theo swiftly turned glaring at London snatching his earphones back.

 

"Yeh I heard yah. What do you want?" London just laughed at Theos annoyed expression and walked over to get a better look at his computer screen.

"Jeez that's a pretty nasty tone to have with me after not seeing me for so long," London leaned over Theo pushing him down a bit as he looked over his shoulder. "I just wanna see what your playing." Theo started grumbling curses at London as he pushed Theo further down. Until he gave London a painful pitched on his arm. Taking that as a warning he pulled himself off taking a step back.

 

"The hell you Stupid oof!" Theo turned back again faceing. London justed tisked.

 

"Calm down Teddy-" London was about to grab his brother and give him a noogie. When Theo shot up a hand pushing London hard on his chest. Catching him off guard he lost balance and landed on the floor with a thud. He looked up at Theo wincing.

 

"Ouch dude why so rough? Theo had a tense look on, gazing down as London. He could see his neck twitch as he gulped.

"You know I've started taking karate classes," he paused licking his lips. " I bet I could pin you down now." London not taking Theo very seriously snickered as he rubbed his lower back.

 

"Yeh I bet. What's the color of your belt pink?" Theo rolled his eyes getting further annoyed at London. Wearing his typical smile like this was all too assuming to him and that just irked Theo. Getting a little bold Theo placed his foot on top of London stomach silently telling him to stay put. The ends of London grin twisted down a bit confused as to what Theo was planning on doing. When a long silent period pass London started to get up. That's when Theo pounced on him. Getting a hold of his arm and flipping London on to his stomach. Theo had him totally pinned as he sat on London back. Everytime he started to wiggle the hold on his arm grew tighter and parts of his arm started to painfully pitch. When London would let out a hiss Theos grip would loosen.

 

"I told you I could pin you down." London rolled his eyes letting a out a sigh

.

"Yeh, yeh. Point proven Theo now get off." Theo gulped pulling himself closer to London ear.

 

"Don’t wanna." Frustrated London decided to use a little more force pushing back on Theo. He jerked forward when he felt something hard poke his ass. His chest tightened and throat dried realizing the vulnerable position he was in. London could hear that Theo breathing had quickened and his grip on his arm tightened as he pushed further down on London.

 

"Theo knock it the fuck off you don-" London was caught off my Theo grinding his hard on, on London ass.

 

"Just shut up London. L-let me just do this for a bit." Theo voice was no higher than a whisper having a desperate tone to it .And London was starting to feel light headed as Theo Proceed to dry hump him. Getting more into as the minute went on. London somehow ended up in a doggy position ass up and Theo hands now gripping his hips. Both of London were free, but he was to caught up in his lust to push Theo away now. London felt too hot getting dry humped by his little brother. His face laid flat on the ground as Theo spouted out random things. Cursing randomly and saying things like loving London fat ass. Which was driving London crazy everytime Theo called him something Degrading name. Theo suddenly stopped. London turned his head looking up at Theo. "You gotta take these off." He tugged at London pants. Pulling both his pants and underwear down enough Theo could see London ass and his hard dick. London let out sigh of relief as the cool air hitting his burning hot skin. "F-fuck, I want your ass so bad London," Theo whined as he rubbed his precum dripping dick all over London ass. Pulling his cheeks apart to see London asshole.

 

"Theo don-" before London could finish Theo slapped his ass cheek. London gasped his dick twitch from the sting.

 

"I said shut the fuck up already London. Now I'm gonna take your fat ass and m-make you my bitch." Theo spat on London asshole as he starting poke and rub at it to soften it.

 

"Jesus Theo what types of porn have you been watching?" London softly laughed until Theo reached down grabbing his cock. Letting a squeak as he gasped at Theos right hold. He moved to the tip. Palming it getting his hand wet from London precum. He pulled back moving his over London asshole eager to finger fuck London. London though missed Theos hand on his clock. Unconsciously he was wiggly his hips silently begging for attention.

 

"London have you've been fucked by a guy before?" London had been curious about it. Now would be the perfect time for him to experiment since he was in college. Though he never thought of getting fucked by his step brother Theo. Even if he didn't have much say in what was happening now he was surprisingly turned on. Pulled out of his thoughts by the harsh sting sensation on his ass from Theo slapping him. London pulled away from Theo which seem to upset Theo even more. "Stop snuggly London if you keep being like this I gonna tell mom and dad how much a faggot you are!" Theo gripped London hips digging his nails into his skin. London scowled taking in what Theo was saying.

 

"Theo that's not true mom and da-" Theo slapped London ass again.

 

"Shut the fuck up London! Now s-stick your ass up and spread your cheeks. I think I can finger you now." London did what Theo said. He hummed in approval at the sight and started to push two fingers in at first. London gasped at the feeling at first it just being uncomfortable until he grew use to the feeling after some time passed. He started to push back on Theos finger as the pleasure started to grow.

 

"Theo I've never slept with a guy before. I've only played with toys." Theo just Oh ed at the news. Getting little more excited that he was the only one that ever played with London ass. "If you go down stairs. I left my Luggage at the bottom of the steps. Bring it up here I have some stuff we can play with." Theo paused pulling away from London.

 

"H-how do I know your not lying and just gonna sock me in the face." London laughed turning a bit to pull Theo on top of him. Purring with the weight on him and the feeling of Theos dick grinding on his ass as he pushed backwards.

 

"Because Theo your a only 5'4" 16 year old buy that weighs like 130. I'm 5'9" 19 and have 40 pounds on you. I could easily flip you over and fuck you until your ass is covered in my cum." Theo just stared at London.

 

"London I just really want to..." Theo didn't know how to finish. He kinda hated London. He literally torments him. How could he not want to see him get fucked over. It wasn't Literally at first. He just happens to cross over some revenge bully porn and his mind unconsciously led him to London. The idea of having London take his dick, begging for it, sucking it. It just got him shaking it turned him on so much. "F-fine I'll go get it." He moved to stand up walking to the door his cock still hard. He turned back to look at London who was kneeling now. Hand on his cock slowly sliding his hand up and down. "Don't starting think you can fuck me London. I'm still gonna make you my bitch." London just smiled at Theo. "A-and you can get on my bed. I want you on your back when I get back and your legs spread." London just responded with a soft ok loving Theos squirmy dominance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to make the next Chap full of porn and then end with fluff. Fingers crossed guys wish me luck.


End file.
